greekgodsmythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
Introduction Athena is the Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Reason. She is one of the Three Virgin Goddesses (the others being Hestia and Artemis). Her parents are the God Zeus and the Titan Metis. She is one of the Twelve Olympians. Her Roman Name is Minerva. History When Metis was pregnant with Athena, Zeus was told of a prophecy that said any of Metis's children would grow to be as powerful as Zeus. Angered and frightened, Zeus then ate Metis and was confident that he broke the prophecy. However, one day, Zeus complained of terrible migranes, so he fetched the God Hephaestus and ordered him to cut his head open with an axe to see what the problem was with his head. Hephaestus obeyed, but when he cut open Zeus's head, Athena sprung from the crack in Zeus's head. Later on in her life, Athena and the God Poseidon ran into a dilema; they both wanted to be the patron of the new city Athens. So, to decide who the patron would be, the townspeople posed a competition between the two gods; they would have to provide Athens with a gift that would truly benefit the town. Posedion formed an ocean and a network of rivers that would help them with trading. Athena then offered the town an olive tree, which provided wood, food, and fire, which in the opinion of the townspeople was much better than Poseidon's gift. In the end, they accepted the olive tree, earning the town the name Athens. Aquired Weapons *Aegis *Battle Armor *Bow and Arrows Attributes *'Sacred Animals' - Snowy Owl *'Symbols' - The Olive Tree and Aegis Other Family *Hera, Demeter, Hestia (Aunts) *Poseidon, Hades (Uncles) *Dionysus, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Persephone, Perseus, Hercules (Half-Siblings) People Influenced By Athena *'Arachne' - Arachne was once a maiden that had incredible weaving abilities. One day, Arachne challenged Athena to a match to see who was the better weaver. Athena accepted the challenge. An hour later when their works were done, everyone saw that Athena was the clear winner. Arachne grew jealous and questioned her power as a Goddess. Athena then turned her into the first spider, where she could continue weaving, but no one would appriciate it. *[[Medusa|'Medusa']] - She was a beautiful virgin who served Athena at her Temple. One day, she and Poseidon had an affair in Athena's Temple. Enraged, Athena confronted Medusa. However, Medusa didn't take her threats seriously and challenged the Goddess's power. As her punishment, Athena turned her into a Gorgon, a hideous monster with snakes for hair and the power to turn mortals to stone with just one glance. She then banished her to an island to live out the rest of her mortal life as an outcast. *'''Tiresias - '''One day, Tiresias saw Athena bathing in a nearby spring. Instead of leaving, he decided to stay and watch. But when Athena finally saw the stranger hiding out in the bushes, she struck him blind, but gave him to ability to see into the future. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿